Conventionally, in a plating processing performed in a single-wafer type plating apparatus, it is required to make a temperature of a wafer uniform within a surface thereof. In the single-wafer type plating apparatus, however, a rotating device for rotating the wafer and a chemical liquid supply device for supplying a chemical liquid need to be provided at a rear surface side of the wafer and a front surface side thereof, respectively. For this reason, a sufficient space is difficult to secure at the front surface side of the wafer and the rear surface side thereof, and, thus, it is difficult to provide a temperature control device for directly heating the wafer at the front surface side of the wafer or the rear surface side thereof.
Thus, conventionally, there has been employed such a method of adjusting a temperature of a processing chemical liquid itself and supplying this temperature-controlled processing chemical liquid to the wafer, or a method of supplying a temperature-controlled chemical liquid or hot water to the rear surface side of the wafer. When such a conventional temperature control method is used, however, a temperature of a peripheral portion of the wafer cannot be increased sufficiently, though a central portion of the wafer can be heated in a relatively uniform manner. In this case, there is a concern that a thickness of a plating film may not be uniform within an entire surface of the wafer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-249679